The present invention relates to forming high strength bonds between similar elements, and particularly to eutectically bonding together single crystal elements.
Today's burgeoning technology employs sapphire in applications other than as a mere gemstone. For example, sapphire can be used as windows in supermarket checkouts, can be used to form electrostatic chucks, which are typically used to clamp semiconductor wafers within an implantation chamber during processing, or used for rocket nosecones. Sapphire is particularly suited for such use with electrical apparatus since its single crystal lattice structure tends not to become permanently polarized over time.
The differing uses of sapphire have created a need for the ability to join single crystal elements such as sapphire together in a manner that creates a strong and stable bond, as well as a bond that can withstand any harsh environmental factors that the sapphire laminate may be exposed to. The art has attempted to meet this need by developing eutectic bonding mixtures that bond together particular components.
There still exists a need in the art, however, for improved bonding mixtures that create a stable bond between single crystal elements. There further exists a need for bonding mixtures which create a relatively strong bond and which are highly resistant to temperature and chemical attack.
Hence, one object of the present invention is to employ a eutectic bonding mixture for joining single crystal elements that can withstand high temperatures and chemical attacks.
It is another object of the invention to employ a eutectic bonding mixture to form a relatively strong hermetic seal between single crystal elements.
Other general and more specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear from the drawings and description which follow.